powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 6: Break Through the Wind
is the sixth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the battle with Lipstick Songstress, introducing the Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels, the four remaining Mythical Chi-Beasts and the Shisei Gattai Heavenly Chi Palace. Synopsis Having been mysteriously teleported to the Daos Civilization ruins in China, Rin tries to discover the location of the qi-power Lailai Jewels with a revenge-driven Lipstick Songstress in pursuit. Plot Lin gets no answer from her Aura Changer in the desert she has found herself in. The men search for Lin to no end and encounter Cotpotros. Lin is assaulted by the Lipstick Songstress and Cotpotros and looses her Aura changer. The five hypnotized girls, including Lin's friend, are called and deafen Lin with their singing. Lin jumps and leaps out of their way, while the boys find her changer. Lin finds herself with the statue Kaku showed to them in a vision in Episode 4. She goes inside the cave, sees the illustrations she saw before. She then finds Ryuuseioh there. Lin asks Ryuuseioh for the jewels. He points his head towards them. The cave starts quaking because the Lipstick Songstress is huge and causing a commotion. Lin and Ryuuseioh then confront her. Lipstick Songstress damages poor Ryuuseioh. The others come in and Daigo tosses Lin her changer back. Ryuuseioh fights the monster. The five girls sing again, weakening the Dairanger during battle with Cotpotros. Lin tries to move the boulders from the cave but is thwarted. The wind blows and Lin channels what the world is giving her. Lin blows the girls away. She opens the cave with her special wind attack. The Lailai Jewels come to the five Dairanger. Ryuuseioh is energized and the four call their respective Mythical Chi Beasts. Each of them climb on using their Dai Buster, creating a lasso over the beast's head and then attach their feet to the grips. Pegasus lifts rocks at the monster, Kirin throws fireballs, Lion creates an illusion... of Shaddam which surprises the real Shaddam. The illusion Shaddam attacks the Songstress and disappears. Phoenix does her Big Whirlwind attack. They then form the Heavenly Chi Palace and perform Heavenly Great Windmill attack to finish her. The Gorma Trio make their exit. The five hypnotized girls return to normal. Lin is relieved. Master Kaku tells Lin that she did well as they reflect on a bridge. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Devil Chorus: , , , Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger Errors *When the rocks guarding the Lai-Lai Jewels give way, a string or rope to pull them apart is briefly visible among them. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa